Gundam AGE: Flowers of Rivalry
by Anime and Games
Summary: Asemu Asuno and Madoka Kyouno are childhood friends and they both have to call upon the power of their machines to protect the ones they love. Asemu's best friend and rival, Zeheart Galette is slowly warming up to Fin E Ld Si Laffinty but his honor as a warrior forces his goal above all else. Watch Asemu and Zeheart fight as they struggle with the friendships they've made.
1. Happy Birthday

Gundam AGE: Flowers of Rivalry.

Chapter one: Happy Birthday

A.G. 140. 25 years after the War of Bat Extermination, the war between the Earth Federation and the Martian nation of Vagan still continues. As Vagan gradually expanded it's territories and allied itself with other planets, the Earth Federation government and Pharos prepare for a major counterattack.

* * *

Two figures, one with green hair wearing a commander's uniform and the other one with blonde hair and a similar uniform, were at a large space fortress discussing the new mobile suits.

"Commander." The blonde man poured two cups of coffee. "Commander Flit Asuno." He called out to the green haired man.

"What is it, Algreus?" Flit answered.

"I brought you some coffee." Algreus smiled. "Here." He handed the cup of coffee to Flit.

"Thank you." Flit took the cup.

"Functional testing of the new mobile suit Adele is complete." Algreus smiled. "It performed splendidly. We're already getting requests for combat deployment."

"I see." Flit took a sip out of his cup. "That's because the Adele was based off the Gundam AGE-1's design. Give priority to requests from the front-line forces."

"I understand." Algreus smiled. "You're as determined as ever."

"I plan to wipe out all of the Vagan and their allies." Flit's expression darkened.

"How long will this war continue?" Algreus asked in a concerned tone. "I heard you were born on the day it all started, The Day Angel Fell."

"40 years, huh?" Flit remembered all of his past struggles against Vagan. "They don't think like humans." He clenched his fist in anger. "Peace would be unthinkable."

"You're very fixated on defeating the Vagan, Commander." Algreus said.

"Of course. They're the enemies of humanity." Flit could barely contain his anger.

"Other than the Gundam, Pharos has discovered machines that can stand against the Vagan." Algreus smiled.

"Yes, the Voxes." Flit nodded. "Though only one of them has a pilot."

"Your family lives near Pharos, don't they?" Algreus asked. "You'll visit Kamogawa to see them?"

"Yes, I intend to." Flit answered. "Asemu… What are you doing now?" He thought to himself as he prepared to board a shuttle to Kamogawa.

* * *

It was early in the morning at a beach on the edge of Kamogawa, A blonde haired young man with a ponytail and a brown haired girl in a swimsuit were picking up trash.

"Hurry up, Asemu!" The brown haired girl called out to him in an energetic tone. "Where's your Jersey Club spirit?!"

"Right." Asemu sighed as he picked up an empty soda can. "You really take this seriously, don't you, Madoka?"

"Success!" Madoka moved her hand around in a ring as she and Asemu finished picking up the trash.

"Now that we're done." Asemu smiled. "We have to get to school."

"Oh no!" Madoka panicked. "I forgot!"

"Today's Friday." Asemu laughed. "The weekend starts tomorrow."

"That's not funny!" Madoka yelled.

"Let's go." Asemu smiled. "Or we'll be late."

"Right!" Madoka left the beach with Asemu but in her rush, she forgot her school uniform.

* * *

Just as Madoka and Asemu left the beach, a girl with light blue hair, wearng a tight uniform picked up Madoka's uniform.

"It's her…" The blue haired girl said.

* * *

In a Vagan space fortress, two figures, one of them a young man with silver hair and the other an older man with red hair woke up from their cold sleep pods and walked over to a pool of hot water to warm themselves up.

"Project Eden will now shift to Phase 2." The red haired man said.

"Yes, sir." The silver haired man answered.

"Capture or destroy the Gundam." The red haired man ordered. "The same goes for the Voxes, do you understand, Zeheart?"

"Understood, Zant." Zeheart answered.

* * *

Madoka and Asemu made their way to the entrance of their school, the Kamogawa branch of the Suzie Muscovy School.

"Miss Kyouno, please explain yourself." A black haired woman in a teacher's uniform saw that Madoka was in her swimsuit.

"I was picking up trash on the beach and I left my uniform there!" Madoka panicked.

"It's not all her fault, Miss Machiko, I should have checked for her." Asemu smiled nervously.

"You shouldn't always let Miss Kyouno drag you around, Mr. Asuno." Miss Machiko sighed. "What would your father say?"

"R-Right…" Asemu scratched his cheek.

"Don't worry!" Madoka smiled cheerfully. "I still have my trusty Jersey!" She pulled the two articles of clothing out of her bag.

"The put it on already!" Miss Machiko yelled.

"Right!" Madoka put on her jersey over her swimsuit.

"Oh, and Mr. Asuno." Machiko smiled as Asemu. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Miss Machiko!" Asemu smiled as he headed to class with Madoka.

* * *

As Asemu and Madoka made it to class, Miss Machiko introduced a new Transfer student.

"Alright! We have a new transfer student, and he's quite the looker!" Miss Machiko said as a silver haired young man stood in front of the board. "His name is Zeheart Galette, give him the best greeting you can!"

"Nice to meet you." Zeheart greeted the class. "What an unusual teacher…" He thought to himself.

"He's cute!" A female student blushed.

"Wow!" Madoka smiled. "Our new classmate looks so cool! Don't you think, Asemu?"

"I guess…" Asemu replied in a bored tone.

* * *

After classes had ended, Asemu and Madoka introduced themselves to Zeheart.

"Welcome to Suzie Muscovy." Asemu smiled.

"You're Asemu Asuno, right?" Zeheart replied.

"You know my name?" Asemu was surprised.

"Flit Asuno's son is quite famous you know." Zeheart answered.

"I don't really like being addressed like that." Asemu sighed but smiled after. " Nice to meet you, Zeheart." He held out his hand.

"Likewise." Zeheart smiled and shook Asemu's hand. "We've only just met…and you're being this friendly? What's wrong with you?" He thought to himself.

"And I'm Madoka Kyouno!" She greeted Zeheart. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too" Zeheart said.

"Success!" Madoka moved her hand around in a ring.

"I'm having my birthday party tonight, want to come?" Asemu asked Zeheart.

"Are you sure?" Zeheart asked. "We just met…"

"It's my way of welcoming you." Asemu smiled. "You'll be there, right?"

"Of course." Zeheart smiled. "I'll use this opportunity to find the Gundam."

"See you there." Asemu smiled.

"I'm glad Zeheart's coming." Madoka smiled as well then she looked at Zeheart. "I want to be your friend, too, is that alright?"

"I'd like that." Zeheart nodded. "Earthers are so naïve…" He thought to himself.

"Is this yours?" A blue haired girl holding a folded school uniform approached her. "You dropped this." She handed the uniform over.

"This girl…" Zeheart thought to himself as his X-Rounder senses acted up. "Who is she?"

"Thanks…" Madoka gave the blue haired girl a confused look.

"Woof." The blue haired girl moved her hand I the motion similar to a dogs paw.

"Do you wanna join the Jersey Club?" Madoka asked the blue haired girl excitedly.

"Jersey Club?" Zeheart asked Asemu.

"Don't ask…" Asemu sighed. "It's a huge pain sometimes…"

"Yes." The blue haired girl replied.

"I knew it!" Madoka smiled. "Welcome to the Jersey club!"

"My name is Fin E Ld Si Laffinty, but you can call me Lan." She held out her hand and looked at Zeheart and Asemu. " Are they your friends?"

"And I'm Madoka Kyouno! Yes they are!" Madoka smiled. "Asemu's my childhood friend and I just met Zeheart today!"

"Nice to meet you, Lan." Asemu smiled.

"Greetings…" Zeheart said.

"Nice to meet you both." Lan bowed.

"Finally! Another Jersey Club member!" Madoka cheered.

"To celebrate your new club member, I'll invite her as well." Asemu smiled.

"Really?!" Madoka beamed with joy. "Thank you so much Asemu!"

"We can celebrate our new friends!" Asemu said.

"These people…" Zeheart thought to himself. "Don't they know that there's a war going on? How can they smile during times like this?"

"You're interesting…" Lan approached Zeheart. "I'd like to get to know you."

"Well…I suppose we can talk later on…" Zeheart said to Lan.

"Good." Lan smiled. "I want to be your friend, Zeheart."

"What is this…?" Zeheart was surprised. "This girl barely knows me…yet…"

* * *

A few hours later at the Asuno family mansion, Asemu's birthday party was about to start.

"You all made it!" Asemu smiled excitedly when he saw his friends and family.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything." Flit smiled. "Happy birthday, Asemu, I'm glad to see Vargas, Emily and Unoa as well." He looked at his grandfather in law, wife and daughter.

"Happy birthday, big brother!" Unoa smiled. You're friend's really cute!" She blushed and looked at Zeheart.

"You're growing up so fast." Emily said.

"You're a man now, Asemu!" Vargas smiled.

"I want you to have this." Flit handed Asemu a small device. " It's a legacy of the Asuno Family."

"A legacy?" Asemu asked.

"With it, you can protect the people you love." Flit said.

"Happy birthday from the Mobile Suit Club!" Two young men shouted in unison, one of them had brown hair while the other had spiky green hair and wore glasses.

"Shawee, Macil…" Asemu smiled at them.

"Don't forget you're still part of our club!" Shawee smiled. "Your girlfriend's club can wait!"

"Madoka's not my girlfriend!" Asemu shouted.

"You spend all your time with her, so of course she is!" Macil laughed.

"Macil!" Asemu yelled.

"How can they be like this?" Zeheart watched them from the balcony. "Don't they know what's going on in space?"

"Zeheart." Asemu called out to him. "Would you like to join the Mobile Suit Club?" He asked.

"Sure." Zeheart answered. "Why do I feel so at peace…why?" He thought to himself."

"Happy birthday Asemu!" Madoka hugged him from behind.

"Thanks, Madoka." Asemu smiled at her. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm your childhood friend, your comrade!" Madoka smiled. " Of course I'm here for you!"

"I can always depend on you." Asemu said.

"D-Don't get all serious all of a sudden…" Madoka blushed.

"I've never felt this before…" Zeheart thought. "Is this what it feels like…to be outside the battlefield?"

"S-Sorry." Asemu blushed as well.

"It's ok!" Madoka smiled and she saw Lan staring at Zeheart. " You should go talk to him." She said.

"I want to get to know Zeheart…" Lan said to Madoka.

"You like him?" Madoka grinned.

"I'm interested in him." Lan answered.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Madoka pushed Lan in front of Zeheart.

"Zeheart…" Lan approached him.

"Something on your mind?" Zeheart asked Lan.

* * *

At the other side of the room, Flit was talking to a bearded man with wavy light brown hair and his daughter who had brownish blonde hair.

"Madoka and Asemu sure do get along well." The brown haired man smiled.

"Indeed they do, Hiroshi." Flit replied. "Asemu will pilot the Gundam soon."

"And Madoka will pilot Vox Aura." The blonde woman sighed.

"But let's let our little pilots enjoy this night, Alright, Youko? Hiroshi smiled at his daughter.

* * *

Author's note: The very first Rinne no Lagrange crossover fic! I went with the Novel version of Gundam AGE in terms of chronology and I changed Madoka's school into a coed school! The attraction Lan feels for Zeheart is much like a Princess choosing her knight and I will develop them in later chapters, Next chapter we see Gundam AGE-1 and Vox Aura in action!


	2. Awaken! Gundam AGE-1 and Vox Aura!

Gundam AGE: Flowers of Rivalry.

Chapter two: Awaken! Gundam AGE-1 and Vox Aura!

At a warm night in Kamogawa, Asemu Asuno was celebrating his 17th birthday.

"Happy Birthday Asemu!" Hiroshi patted his back.

"Thanks." Asemu smiled. "Thanks for coming."

"We're like one big happy family!" Hiroshi laughed. "Have you asked Madoka out yet?" He elbowed Asemu playfully.

"W-what are you talking about?!" Asemu blushed. "We're not like that."

"How long are you gonna keep my cute niece waiting?!" Hiroshi smiled got Asemu in a headlock.

"Let go!" Asemu struggled.

"Not until you take Madoka out on a date!" Hiroshi laughed.

"Fine, fine! I'll ask her tomorrow!" Asemu struggled. "Just let me go!"

"That's what I wanna hear." Hiroshi smiled and let go of Asemu.

* * *

At the Balcony, Lan was having a conversation with Zeheart.

"I want to get to know you." Lan said to Zeheart.

"Sure…" Zeheart replied. "Does she suspect something? I'll have to use the background Zant wrote…" He thought to himself.

"Where are you from?" Lan asked.

"I moved here from Fardain." Zeheart answered. "What about you?

"I'm from Le Garite." Lan said.

"That sounds really far away." Zeheart smiled.

"It's another planet." Lan told Zeheart.

"I see." Zeheart nodded. "Someone from Le Garite is here… I better watch my back around her." He thought to himself.

"You're alone with him Lan!" Madoka yelled out excitedly. "Now's your chance!"

"What's she going on about?" Zeheart wore a confused expression.

"Zeheart…" Lan played with her fingers nervously. "Would you like to see the ocean with me tomorrow?"

"Sure." Zeheart replied. "What an odd request…"

"Meet me there tomorrow at 6:30 ok?" Lan blushed. "We can watch the sunset."

"I'll see you there." Zeheart smiled. "Is she going to interrogate me?"

"Nice going Lan!" Madoka smiled.

"An evening alone with Zeheart…" Lan smiled.

"Success!" Madoka moved her finger around in a ring.

* * *

As soon as Zeheart got home, he was contacted through his computer.

"Master Zeheart." A heavyset man with blue hair appeared onscreen.

"What is it, Daz?" Zeheart asked.

"We've located the Gundam." Daz showed Zeheart data on Kamogawa's locations. "It should be somewhere on this point." The image of a mansion appeared onscreen.

"The Asuno family mansion…so I was correct." Zeheart nodded.

"We have orders from Zant to investigate immediately." Daz told Zeheart.

"I'll see what I can do." Zeheart answered.

"And another thing, I've confirmed the identity of Vox Rympha's pilot, I'll send you her profile now." The I.D of a blue haired girl appeared on the screen. "Her name is Fin E Ld Si Laffinty."

"Lan?" Zeheart was surprised.

"Ah, so you know her." Daz smiled. "Perhaps you should get closer to her so you can capture Rympha as well."

"Understood." Zeheart said. "I will capture both the Gundam and Vox Rympha."

* * *

The next day after classes, Asemu, Zeheart, Shawee and Macil were gathered at the Mobile Suit club's garage making adjustments to their mobile suit.

"The arm's too sluggish." Asemu said as he tried to move the mobile suit's arm.

"I guess changing the bearing's wasn't enough." Macil sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Shawee asked Asemu.

"I think I can fix this." Zeheart said.

"How?" Asemu asked Zeheart.

"You see." Zeheart adjusted the mobile suit's programming. "The systems aren't compatible with the parts, I'll just have to adjust the power distribution and…" He typed onto the console and finished. "Let's test it out now."

"Alright!" Asemu smiled and walked the mobile suit out of the garage and tested out the limbs.

"Wow! You're amazing, Zeheart!" Macil smiled. "You just changed the systems a little and, look!" He stared in amazement at the mobile suit.

"Thanks for fixing it, Zeheart!" Shawee smiled.

"There's not much time until the tournament." Asemu left the pilot seat of the mobile suit and approached Zeheart and held out hand. "Glad you're here." He smiled.

"Right." Zeheart stared at Asemu's hand and smiled. "Likewise." He shook his hand.

"Where's Madoka?" Shawee asked. "Off doing some random community service again?"

"I think so." Asemu answered. "Hiroshi told me to ask her out, but I don't think I'll do it." He sighed.

"Asemu!" Shawee put his hand on his shoulder. "Listen! Youth is all about friendship, love and mobile suits!"

"Huh?" Asemu gave Shawee a confused look.

"We've got friendship here." Shawee pointed at Zeheart and Macil. "And mobile suits, too!" He pointed at their mobile suit. "All that's left is love!"

"What's this all about?" Asemu asked.

"You should be a man and ask Madoka out!" Shawee gave Asemu a stern look. "Complete youth with love!"

"That makes sense." Macil nodded.

"Right?" Shawee smiled at Macil.

"Asemu, your youth has just begun." Shawee put his arm around him.

"What are you talking about?" Asemu was getting a little annoyed.

"That's right!" Macil started to laugh.

"See?" Shawee laughed as well.

"You guys are right, maybe I'll ask her out." Asemu laughed with Shawee and Macil.

"So this is what youth is like, huh?" Zeheart thought to himself and smiled.

"Zeheart?" Asemu smiled. "On your way home, can you pick up these parts?" He handed him a list.

"Sure." Zeheart took the list.

* * *

On his way back home, Zeheart stopped by the parts shop to pick up the items on Asemu's list.

"Are these all the parts we need?" Zeheart smiled as he reviewed the list.

"Master Zeheart." Daz signaled.

"Yes?" Zeheart answered.

"You seem a little tired." Daz said.

"I'm fine." Zeheart replied. "More importantly, how's the investigation going?"

"Right, we've confirmed the information I gave you." Daz told Zeheart. "But The Asuno mansion is guarded by high level security systems."

"Understood, I'll force the Gundam out." Zeheart said. "Prepare a team of 4 Dorado's." He nodded. "While they distract the Gundam, I'll capture it myself in Zedas R."

"Are you sure?" Daz asked.

"Yes." Zeheart answered.

"I'll make preparations then." Daz left.

"I didn't come here to do things like this." Zeheart looked at the parts and thought of Lan's request. "I have to hurry. In order to achieve the ultimate goal of Vagan!"

* * *

Madoka was on her way home when Lan approached her.

"Madoka Kyouno." Lan said.

"What is it, Lan?" Madoka smiled.

"Come with me." Lan urged Madoka.

"Where are we going?" Madoka asked.

"I want you to pilot a robot." Lan said.

"Huh!?" Madoka was shocked.

* * *

Asemu arrived home and Vargas greeted him.

"How was your day with the Mobile Suit Club?" Vargas asked.

"We did well today!" Asemu smiled. "All thanks to Zeheart."

"You mean your white haired friend?" Vargas sighed. "Unoa won't stop talking about him."

"We'll win the tournament for sure!" Asemu smiled.

Lan took Madoka to a military base located off the coast of Kamogawa, as she led her to the hangar, they saw a grey colored fighter.

"So this is the robot?" Madoka looked at the fighter.

"Yes." Lan said.

"I thought it would look more like a mobile suit." Madoka sighed. "It's pretty though." She smiled.

"It's yours." Lan pointed at Madoka.

"Have I seen this robot before?" Madoka inspected the machine and felt something familiar from it, she then put her hand on it and she experienced a flashback of her drowning and seeing the robot. "What just happened?

"Vagan…" Lan said as the alarms went off.

* * *

Zeheart was in his Zedas R, leading a squad of 4 Dorados and Daz in his Dorado L.

"We'll attack the base near the Asuno Mansion." Zeheart said. "We'll use the commotion to force the Gundam out of hiding."

"Roger!" Daz replied as they flew into the combat zone.

"Let's commence the operation." Zeheart spotted 2 Genoace IIs and 4 Adeles and he shot at them with Zedas R's beam Vulcans.

Asemu and Vargas heard the sounds of the battle.

"What's going on!?" Asemu was shocked.

"A Vagan attack?!" Vargas yelled.

"Here at Kamogawa!?" Asemu was worried.

"Asemu!" Vargas pulled a lever the opened the warehouse doors and revealed a white mobile suit.

"Is that?" Asemu was amazed.

"It's your father's Gundam, the Gundam AGE-1!" Vargas exclaimed. "Use it to stop the Vagan!"

"Right!" Asemu climbed into the cockpit.

"Place the AGE Device into the slot!" Vargas said. "It will activate the Gundam!"

"Here it goes!" Asemu shoved the AGE Device into the control slot and activated the Gundam. "I'll stop the Vagan!"

* * *

Back to Madoka and Lan.

"Lan?" Madoka looked at her. "Just who are you?"

"I have been ordered by Le Garite to protect you and the robot." Lan said. "I'm an Alien."

"Eh!?" Madoka was shocked. "Like in the movies!?"

"Yes." Lan answered.

"The Vagan will hurt everyone if I don't fight them, right?" Madoka asked.

"Yes, only that robot can stop them." Lan answered.

"Then I won't let them destroy Kamogawa!" Madoka smiled and tied her bangs into a topknot. "You still have to learn how great this place is!" Madoka climbed into the robot's cockpit.

At the top of the base, the commander was watching Madoka enter the robot's cockpit; beside him was Hiroshi's daughter Youko and a blonde man in a white and blue suit.

"Vox Aura's pilot is confirmed." He said. "Send her the coordinates of the Vagan attack!"

"Are you sure she can do this, Tadokoro?" Youko asked.

"We have to depend on her…" Tadokoro said grimly.

"Because Mistress Laffinty is to frightened to pilot Rympha, right?" The white suited man asked.

"Yes, so we'll be counting on Aura's strength!" The image of the battlefield was broadcasted onscreen and he saw a white mobile suit headed for the combat zone. "That can't be!" Tadokoro was shocked. "The Gundam!?"

"That place…" Madoka was shocked when she saw the coordinates. "That's near Asemu's house!" She activated Vox Aura's controls and it's color changed from grey to a light green. "Let's go!" Madoka flew to the combat zone.

* * *

Asemu entered the combat zone and saw that the Vagan mobile suits had destroyed all but one mobile suit; the last one standing was a damaged Adele.

"I won't let you hurt anyone!" Asemu took out both of Gundam AGE-1's beam sabers. "I'll stop you and protect everyone!"

"The Gundam's here!" Zeheart smiled. "Just as planned. Daz! Surround him."

"Roger!" Daz and the Dorado squadron surrounded the Gundam AGE-1.

"Get out of me way!" Asemu cut down one of the Dorados.

"You little!" Daz pushed down Asemu.

"No you don't!" Asemu activated the AGE-1's thrusters and pushed Daz as a Dorado activated its beam sabers and attacked Asemu. "Take this!" He threw his beam saber at it and it stabbed straight into its chest, causing it to explode.

"He took down two Dorados…" Zeheart took out Zedas R's sword. "Not bad, Gundam."

"This must their leader!" Asemu charged at Zedas R.

"I'll capture the Gundam!" Zeheart slashed at Asemu.

"Get out…I won't let you destroy Kamogawa!" Asemu blocked the sword with his shield and kicked Zedas R.

"What a reckless pilot…" Zeheart prepared to fire Zedas R's beam cannon. "This is the end."

"Damn!" Asemu stepped back. "I won't lose!"

"What the?" Zeheart's X-Rounder senses acted up as he sensed another machine approaching.

"I won't let you wreck Kamogawa! You hear me? Vagan!" Madoka rammed Zedas R in her Vox Aura and transformed it into its robot form.

"Vox Aura?!" Zeheart was shocked. "Daz! Order our remaining forces to retreat. Zeheart said as the damaged Genoace destroyed one of the Dorado's with its DODS Rifle. "The situation's changed, there's another Vox!"

"Roger!" Daz retreated.

"This wasn't part of the plan…Vox Aura wasn't supposed to have a pilot." Zeheart transformed Zedas R into fighter mode and flew off. "I'll have to report this to Zant."

"We did it!" Madoka smiled.

"Who's that pilot?" Asemu looked at Vox Aura.

"Success!" Madoka moved Vox Aura's finger around in a ring. "We did it, Mr. Pilot!"

"Don't tell me that's Madoka in there?!" Asemu was shocked.

"Asemu!" Vargas appeared onscreen. "Return at once!"

"R-Right!" Asemu retreated.

"H-Hold on!" Madoka saw the Gundam retreat. "How rude!" Madoka crossed her arms, looking very annoyed.

* * *

Asemu returned to the warehouse and exited Gundam AGE-1's cockpit.

"The Vagan's retreated." Asemu sighed in relief. "That strange mobile suit saved me."

"Listen, Asemu." Vargas said. "You have to keep the fact that you're the Gundam's pilot a secret."

"I understand." Asemu replied. "I could have sworn that Madoka was the pilot of that green mobile suit…"

"Madoka?!" Vargas was shocked. "We'll move the Gundam to the Federation base, that way the Vagan can't get it."

* * *

Later that day, Zeheart was sitting on a park bench; dressed in a black shirt, green pants and a red trench coat. He was talking to Daz about the failed operation.

"The Gundam was moved from the Asuno mansion to an as of yet, unknown location." Daz reported.

"I see." Zeheart sighed.

"Downes HQ has ordered us to continue our search for the Gundam and to capture Vox Aura as well." Daz said. "We'll stay here on Kamogawa until then."

"Roger." Zeheart replied.

"Will you be attending the briefing?" Daz asked.

"I have to do something first." Zeheart answered. "Go on ahead." He thought of his obligation towards Lan.

"Until next time then." Daz left.

"I have to meet Lan at the beach now." Zeheart smiled and sighed in relief, he was glad that the mission prolonged his stay in Kamogawa. "Why do I feel relieved?" He was shocked at his actions. "Why do I…"

* * *

Lan was waiting on the beach for Zeheart to show up, she was still wearing her Le Garite uniform.

"He's late…" Lan frowned and looked at her watch.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Zeheart arrived and smiled at Lan.

"Zeheart…" Lan smiled and blushed a little. "You came."

"I promised, didn't I?" Zeheart said with a smile on his face. "I have to earn her trust… so I can ascertain the whereabouts of Vox Rympha…" He thought to himself. "There's no other reason I'm doing this…no other reason…" He looked at Lan's warm smile.

"I'm glad." Lan blushed and held Zeheart's hand.

"The Earth is so beautiful...I can't fail...I have to help Ezelcant lead all of Vagan here...to Eden!" Zeheart thought as he stared at the sunset. "I can't afford any distractions..." He glanced at Lan. "No distractions..."

* * *

Asemu visited Hiroshi's café, the sign on the top read. "Be With Hiroshi."

"Alright…" Asemu mustered up the courage to walk in.

"Welcome." Hiroshi smiled. "Oh, it's you, Asemu."

"Can I talk to Madoka please?" Asemu scratched his cheek.

"Finally gonna ask her out, eh?" Hiroshi grinned. "Madoka, Asemu's here to see you!" He called out.

"Coming!" Madoka ran down the stairs. "Hey Asemu, what's up?" She smiled at Asemu.

"I was wondering if you were free this Saturday…" Asemu blushed a little. "If so, would you like to go to Kamogawa sea world with me?"

"I-I'd love to!" Madoka beamed with joy and she blushed. "See you on Saturday!"

"L-later then." Asemu smiled as he left.

"It finally happened, huh?" Hiroshi grinned at Madoka.

"Success!" Madoka moved her finger around in a circle as she blushed.

* * *

Flit was boarding the shuttle back to Big Ring when he saw the news of the Gundam pushing back the Vagan forces.

"It has begun. This is our destiny" Flit thought to himself. "I wanted to spare you the pain of being unable to protect those you love. Asemu…I entrust the Gundam to you."

* * *

Author's note: Zeheart plans an operation to capture the Gundam, but Vox Aura saves the day! Hiroshi pressures Asemu into asking Madoka out and Zeheart is starting to form genuine friendships in Kamogawa but is still unaware of Lan's feelings. Watch as those friendships develop next chapter!

Now to answer my sole reviewer,

Takeshi Yamato

Thanks

I hope you liked this chapter!

Enjoy Rinne no Lagrange!


	3. Fight! Zedas R and Vox Rympha!

Gundam AGE: Flowers of Rivalry

Chapter Three: Fight! Zedas R and Vox Rympha!

It was a bright and windy Saturday and Madoka was waiting for Asemu at the entrance of Kamogawa sea world.

"I'm so nervous…" Madoka blushed nervously and played with her fingers.

"I'm here!" Asemu called out to Madoka. "Sorry for the wait."

"You're just in time!" Madoka smiled excitedly.

"Let's go in." Asemu smiled back and held his hand out to Madoka.

"I-I'm glad you came." Madoka blushed and held Asemu's hand.

"I'm glad I asked you out." Asemu blushed a little.

* * *

Zeheart was in his room; he managed to hack into the Federation and Novumundus database.

"I'll download these files to the Downes database…" Zeheart downloaded the files. "Information on their strategies will come in handy."

"Zeheart." Zant appeared on the screen. "How's the mission?"

"I was close to capturing the Gundam…but Vox Aura interfered" Zeheart reported.

"Daz told me about that." Zant sighed.

"Fortunately, Vox Rympha's pilot seems to be inactive." Zeheart said.

"If worse comes to worse, I'll send backup." Zant replied. "I'll review the information you've taken from the databases, until next time." He cut the transmission.

"Looks like I won't have to fight Lan…" Zeheart smiled and sighed in relief buth then he was shocked at his train of thought. "I shouldn't have to be worrying about such things… I'm befriending her because I need to capture Vox Rympha… I can't let myself get distracted."

* * *

Around the Earth's orbit, a large ship was floating and three figures were having an important discussion, The first one was a man with long purple hair tied in a ponytail, the second one was a man with spikey red hair and the last was a short blonde man.

"So this is Earth…" The purple haired man spoke, the planet's beauty left him in awe.

"Kirius, Are we sightseeing or capturing the Voxes?" The red haired man complained.

"We'll leave immediately, Get your Ovid ready, Izo." Kirius commanded. "That goes for you too, Array."

The three of them headed to the hangar and entered the cockpits of their respective Ovids, Kirius's was named Libertas, Izo's was named Voluntas and Array's was named Teneritas.

* * *

Back to Madoka and Asemu at Kamogawa sea world.

"So what do you want to do now?" Asemu asked nervously.

"Can we look at the dolphins?" Madoka asked excitedly.

"Sure." Asemu smiled as he and Madoka walked over to the dolphin tank.

* * *

At another area of Kamogawa Sea Worldfrom, Zeheart and Daz were having a conversation near the Orca tank.

"Why are we here again?" Zeheart asked.

"So you can relax, Master Zeheart." Daz answered. "We can't have you stressed out during the mission."

"Right…" Zeheart sighed.

"Weren't you always interested in Earth's aquatic animals as a child?" Daz smiled as he remembered Zeheart's childhood.

"I suppose…" Zeheart smiled.

"You're still young, Master Zeheart." Daz commented. "While we're outside Vagan, you should experience youth."

"I don't have time for such things…" Zeheart sighed. "I've dedicated my life to Lord Ezelcant's ideals."

"At least play that part around Princess Laffinty." Daz said. "Remember, you still have to get close to her so we can locate and capture Vox Rympha."

"Roger…" Zeheart sighed. "I shouldn't get attached to her…"

"If you do, maybe an alliance between Vagan and Le Garite can be formed." Daz smiled.

"What are you implying?" Zeheart asked Daz in a confused tone.

"I'll let you figure that out on your own." Daz chuckled. "Till next time." He walked away.

"Vox Aura's appearance has complicated the mission…" Zeheart said in an annoyed tone.

"Wow!" Lan was in front of the Orca tank; the whales inside amazed her.

"Earth's marine life is fascinating…" Zeheart looked into the Orca tank.

"Zeheart?" Lan beamed with joy as soon as she saw him.

"Lan?" Zeheart was surprised to see her.

"Woof." Lan made a faux paw movement with her hand.

"It's nice to see you." Zeheart smiled. "Who would have thought I'd run into you?"

"I'm glad." Lan smiled and she walked closer to Zeheart.

"Remember…this is just a mission…" Zeheart thought to himself as he walked closer to Lan and wrapped his arm around her.

"Zeheart…" Lan blushed and closed her eyes, expecting a kiss.

"What's this?" Zeheart looked at Lan. "She wants me to…" He stepped back, surprised.

"I want to be more than just friends…" Lan thought to herself.

"If it's for the mission…then." Zeheart leaned in to kiss Lan, but just then he got a call from Zant. "Excuse me." He answered his phone.

"Zeheart…" Lan pouted, she was disappointed at their kiss being interrupted.

"Zeheart, we've detected De Metrio forces headed to Kamogawa." Zant said. "Head to Zedas R immediately!"

"Roger…" Zeheart looked at Lan. "Sorry but something came up."

"Fine!" Lan walked away, she was angry at Zeheart, but then she got a call of her own.

"Milady." A voice called.

"What is it, Moid?" Lan answered.

"You're needed at Pharos, bring miss Kyouno with you." Moid said.

"Alright." Lan walked off to find Madoka.

* * *

Back to Asemu and Madoka.

"I'm really enjoying our date." Madoka smiled.

"Same here." Asemu scratched his cheek.

"This is my first date, you know." Madoka blushed.

"Mine too." Asemu smiled at Madoka. "How do these things usually end?"

"W-with a kiss." Madoka blushed red.

"Y-you want to…" Asemu blushed as well.

"Y-yeah…" Madoka blushed and she closed her eyes, getting ready for a kiss.

"Well…here it goes." Asemu kissed Madoka's lips."

"That was wonderful!" Madoka pulled away and blushed.

"Really?" Asemu scratched his cheek. "Not bad for my first, I guess." He smiled.

"It was my first, too." Madoka smiled and blushed.

"Asemu!" Vargas's voice was heard from the AGE Device. "We're under attack!"

"Under attack?" Madoka looked confused.

"By the Vagan?" Asemu asked.

"No, by De Metrio!" Vargas said. "The Gundam is being stored at Pharos!"

"I'll be right there!" Asemu stood up.

"What's going on?" Madoka asked.

"I guess I have to tell you." Asemu sighed. "I'm the pilot of the Gundam."

"Eh!?" Madoka was shocked.

"I'll take you to Pharos." Lan approached Asemu and Madoka.

"Lan?" Asemu looked at her.

"I'll explain later." Madoka smiled.

* * *

Zeheart was headed to the area where the De Metrio forces were sighted in his Zedas R.

"I see them…" Zeheart saw 3 ovids, one wielded a large beam swords, the other wielded two heat clubs, and the last one had an active force field.

* * *

Asemu, Madoka and Lan headed to Pharos, and inside the hangar, they saw the Gundam AGE-1, Vox Aura and Vox Rympha as well as another Vox type machine.

"So you were the pilot…" Asemu looked at Vox Aura.

"Something's different about your mobile suit." Madoka saw that the Gundam AGE-1 was equipped with a sword and a shield.

"That's Gundam AGE-1's Swordia wear." Vargas greeted Asemu. "Tadokoro brought it all the way from the Diva."

"I'll thank him later!" Asemu smiled as he entered the Gundam AGE-1's cockpit.

"Don't run off on me this time!" Madoka entered Vox Aura's cockpit and smiled at Asemu.

"Are you fighting with them, milady?" Moid approached Lan.

"I…" Lan looked afraid and hesitant.

"You fear the legend, don't you?" Moid asked. "Can you accept the Vox in your current state? You've tried many times, but you couldn't activate the system."

"I'll go…" Lan walked towards Vox Rympha. "I have to protect Kamogawa…someone I care for lives there." She thought about Zeheart.

* * *

As Asemu and Madoka flew towards the enemy Ovids, Zeheart watched them from a distance.

"It would be a disaster if De Metrio obtains Vox Aura and the Gundam…" Zeheart said as he flew Zedas R into the combat zone.

Asemu and Madoka were fighting off the enemy ovids.

"I'll take you down, Vox!" Izo raised his club and pummeled Madoka's shoulder.

"I'll get you for that!" Asemu charged at Izo with Gundam AGE-1's sword in hand.

"You're wide open!" Array flew behind Asemu and prepared to fire his cannon.

"I'll be the one who takes the Gundam." Zeheart cut the arm off Array's Teneritas.

"The Vagan?!" Asemu was shocked.

"I think he wants a round two!" Madoka charged at Zeheart.

"We'll have to work together…for now." Zeheart sent Asemu a coded signal.

"Work together?" Asemu was confused.

"It's temporary." Zeheart sent another coded signal.

"I understand!" Asemu responded, the thought of cooperating with a Vagan wasn't something he liked, but it was necessary.

"You!" Array was enraged. "You'll pay!" He shot his remaining cannon at Zeheart.

"I'll get you!" Izo charged at Madoka.

"Get away!" Asemu rammed Izo with his shield.

"Not bad." Zeheart dodged Arrays cannon and generated a beam saber from Zedas R's palm.

"You won't get me!" Array activated his force field.

"Madoka! Asemu!" Lan flew into the combat zone in Vox Rympha.

"Vox Rypmha…" Zeheart said. "So Lan's piloting it…"

"Another Vox!" Kirius took out two large beam swords.

"Attack this one from behind." Zeheart sent a coded signal to Asemu.

"Right!" Asemu flew behind Array's Teneritas and cut off its limbs.

"Array!" Izo called out. "You bastards!" His strikes became more violent.

"I can't take much more!" Madoka struggled.

"Madoka!" Asemu threw a deactivated beam saber at her. "Catch!"

"Thanks!" Madoka caught the beam saber and activated it. "Now we can fight fairly!"

"I'll take on the blue one!" Izo charged at Vox Rympha.

"Lan!" Zeheart flew to intercept Izo.

"Leave now!" Lan transformed Vox Rympha into warrior mode and she kicked Izo's Voluntas.

"Izo, we're retreating!' Kirius said. "We're outnumbered."

"But Array!" Izo yelled.

"We'll rescue him later!" Kirius flew away.

"Damn!" Izo followed Kirius.

"We did it!" Asemu smiled.

"Success!" Madoka moved Vox Aura's finger in a ring movement.

"It's over…" Lan sighed in relief.

"Next time will be different." Zeheart sent them all a coded message before flying away.

* * *

Back at the Pharos base, Tadokoro was giving out orders.

"Have our search teams recover the enemy pilot!" Tadokoro smiled. "We've won…"

"Asemu did it!" Vargas smiled.

"You think the AGE Builder can create weapons for the Voxes?" Tadokoro asked.

"I think so." Vargas looked at the monitor. "They make a good team."

* * *

At the hangar, Asemu, Madoka and Lan exited their machines.

"We saved Kamogawa!" Madoka smiled.

"Thanks for the support, Lan." Asemu smiled.

"I'm just glad everyone's safe." Lan sighed in relief.

* * *

Zeheart landed Zedas R and headed back to his apartment.

"At least De Metrio didn't capture the Voxes…" Zeheart let out a sad sigh as he remembered seeing Lan on the battlefield. "We're enemies… I have to fight her." He said to himself but then he felt sadness. "I didn't want to fight Lan…"

* * *

The next day, Asemu, Zeheart, Shawee and Macil were ate the Mobile Suit Club's garage.

"Did you hear about the battle yesterday?" Macil asked.

"Yeah, it was intense! I heard the White mobile suit teamed up with two weird looking ones!" Shawee said in an excited tone.

"It must've been something." Asemu smiled.

"I could have sworn the Vagan Mobile suit was helping them." Macil said in a curious tone.

"That's weird." Shawee said.

"But still…why did that Vagan help us?" Asemu thought to himself.

"We should concentrate on our work." Zeheart smiled. "The competition's not that far away."

"You're right." Asemu smiled back.

"So how did your date with Madoka go?" Shawee asked Asemu curiously.

"F-fine I guess…" Asemu turned away and blushed as he remembered kissing Madoka.

"Oh?" Macil grinned. "You're blushing!"

"Did you two kiss or what?" Shawee teased.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Asemu started adjusting the mobile suit's ankle joints.

"A kiss…huh?" Zeheart remembered Lan.

"Zeheart." Lan walked into the garage.

"Lan?" Zeheart looked at her.

"What brings you here?" Asemu asked.

"She's pretty…" Shawee said.

"Like a princess!" Macil smiled.

"I'm here to do this…" Lan ignored everyone else and walked over to Zeheart and placed her hands on his cheeks and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"What the?!" Zeheart stepped back.

"T-That's for yesterday…" Lan blushed and she ran off.

"Zeheart!" Shawee glared at him. "Since when were you so close to a hottie like her?"

"Are you guys dating?" Macil asked.

"I'm happy for you, Zeheart." Asemu smiled.

"You're all getting the wrong idea…" Zeheart sighed as he remembered the feeling of Lan's lips. " Why do I feel like this… why?" He thought to himself as he started to feel an attachment to her.

* * *

Author's note: The De Metrio pilots are introduced and Zeheart teams up with Asemu, Madoka and Lan to take them out!, Next chapter, Lan and Madoka name their machines and I'll introduce Dole and Muginami!

Now to answer my reviewer,

Snow299

Glad you enjoyed it! I'll keep delivering!


	4. A new girl in Kamogawa

Gundam AGE: Flowers of Rivalry

Chapter four: A new girl in Kamogawa.

Some time during the night, Zeheart was in his apartment reporting his progress to Zant through the monitor of his computer.

"Based on the appearances of both Vox Aura and Vox Rympha during the last battle, I've concluded that they're being stored in the Pharos base." Zeheart reported. "I'll have to modify the plan in order to handle the new situation.

"Lord Ezelcant predicted this." Zant replied. "So he ordered me to send you backup straight from Second Moon."

"Backup?" Zeheart asked.

"The leader of the Magicians 8, Dole Frost will be assisting you on this mission." Zant said. "I've already ordered our infiltration team to integrate him into the Suzie Muscovy School as a teacher."

"Lord Ezelcant is sending such a prized member of the Vagan army to assist me?" Zeheart was surprised. "This mission is more important than I thought…"

"Lord Ezelcant believes that the Voxes and the Gundam are the key to turning the tide of this war." Zant said. "All of Vagan is counting on you."

"I'll succeed no matter what." Zeheart saluted. "For the future of Vagan!"

"Expect Dole to arrive tomorrow." Zant said before he cut the transmission.

"I'll succeed in my mission no matter what." Zeheart thought of the kiss Lan had given him. "I can't afford any distractions…not with Project Eden on the line."

* * *

Around the same time, Madoka and Lan were at the Pharos base, looking at their respective Voxes.

"You know if I didn't pilot this robot." Madoka smiled. "I would've gone crazy, just standing there and not being able to protect Kamogawa." She looked at Lan. "Thank you, Lan."

"I should be thanking you." Lan replied. "Thanks to you, I was able to overcome my fear."

"Fear of what?" Madoka asked curiously. "Tell me, Lan!"

"It's nothing." Lan smiled.

"I've decided to give this robot a name!" Madoka smiled excitedly. "From now on, her name is Midori!"

"Why Midori?" Lan asked in a confused tone.

"We went through hell together!" Madoka smiled. "That makes her my comrade, just like you! That's why she deserves a proper name!"

"But why Midori?" Lan asked.

"Because she's green, of course!" Madoka said excitedly. "I'm counting on you, Midori!" She smiled and looked at Vox Aura.

"I'm counting on you… Orca." Lan smiled at Vox Rympha.

"Huh? Why Orca?" Madoka asked curiously.

"Is it weird?" Lan replied with her own question.

"Yeah, it is." Madoka answered.

"Weirder than Midori?" Lan asked.

"What? Midori is weird?" Madoka was surprised.

"A little." Lan said.

"Huh? You think so?" Madoka was getting more surprised. "I think Orca sounds weirder!"

* * *

Array was alone in his cell, in a state of shock from having seen the Voxes.

"A tale from ancient times… The giant green demon will rip the heavens… The giant blue demon will devour the stars… The giant orange demon will spew out darkness… Through countless sacrifices, they will rule the land." Array said grimly. "Feeding off a tainted heart… They awaken from within the mind. The demons shall then rise." He said with fear in his voice. "Do not let them loose, do not let them, ever."

* * *

Outside the Pharos base, a girl with long orange hair watched the two Voxes.

"I've found you." She smiled as she infiltrated Pharos, as she entered the hangar, she saw the third Vox unit and the touched it. "You're mine now…Vox Ignis."

* * *

The next day at school, Miss Machiko had a very special announcement behind her was a girl with long orange hair.

"Let me introduce you to a new transfer student." Miss Machiko smiled.

"My name's Muginami." She smiled.

"Due to unfortunate family circumstances, she will be attending school here for a while." Miss Machiko told her class. "She'll be coming to class in her regular clothes."

"A new student…" Zeheart looked at Muginami. "I better observe her."

"Where should we seat her…" Miss Machiko looked around.

"How about there?" Muginami pointed at the extra seat between Asemu and Madoka.

"Between Kyouno and Asuno?" Miss Machiko smiled. "Good luck with those two troublemakers!"

"R-right…" Asemu scratched his cheek.

"Hello!" Madoka smiled at Muginami.

"Nice to meet you." Muginami smiled and she looked at Zeheart. "Who's he? He looks so mysterious."

"That's Zeheart Galette." Asemu smiled. "He's a member of the Mobile Suit Club."

"I'd like to be friends with him." Muginami smiled.

* * *

The next subject was history and the new teacher was a tall man with purple hair.

"My name is Dole Frost, and I'll be your history teacher." He said in front of the students.

"This one looks interesting." Miss Machiko smiled. "I'd like to get to know you, Mr. Frost."

"Our new teacher looks kinda scary." Madoka whispered to Asemu.

"I'm sure he's a nice guy though." Asemu smiled nervously.

"So you've arrived to back me up…Dole." Zeheart thought to himself.

"Today I'll be teaching you about the unification wars, please listen carefully." Dole said. "I won't be using a textbook…those things are full of lies and glossed over information." He wrote down some notes on the board. "Don't waste time copying…just take pictures."

"See?" Asemu smiled at Madoka. "He's a nice guy… a little crazy, but nice!"

"I guess." Madoka smiled.

* * *

Later that day, Asemu, Zeheart and Madoka were walking to Be With Hiroshi unknowingly followed by Lan.

"Class was very interesting today." Asemu smiled. "Mr. Frost has a very interesting style."

"Yes, I never really saw history that way until he pointed it out." Zeheart smiled as well.

"It was kinda fun!" Madoka smiled. "That reminds me!" She said in an excited tone. "The new transfer student wants to be Zeheart's friend!"

"That…!" Lan was getting a little annoyed.

"My friend?" Zeheart was surprised. "Why me of all people?"

"In case you haven't noticed." Madoka grinned. "You're very popular with the girls, Zeheart."

"I don't really think that's the case." Zeheart smiled nervously.

"Are you kidding?!" Madoka smiled excitedly. "Just look at Lan! She's totally in love with you!"

"D-don't tell everyone that!" Lan blushed in the distance.

"That's true." Asemu chuckled. "Lan kissed Zeheart in front of the whole Mobile Suit Club."

"Eh!?" Madoka was shocked. "Lan did that?!"

"Yeah." Asemu smiled. "It shocked everyone."

"Hello!" Muginami spotted them and she waved.

"Hello Muginami!" Madoka waved back.

"Where are you guys going?" Muginami asked.

"We're going to Madoka's place." Asemu smiled. "Wanna hang out with us?"

"Sure!" Muginami smiled and she walked over to Zeheart. "Want to be my friend?"

"Umm…sure." Zeheart replied.

"Yay!" Muginami took Zeheart's hands and smiled. "I have a new friend!"

"Stay away from Zeheart!" Lan thought to herself , she jealous and annoyed.

"I have an idea!" Madoka smiled excitedly. "Muginami, Zeheart, would you like to join the Jersey Club!?"

"Jersey Club?" Zeheart and Muginami asked at the same time.

"Yes!" Madoka smiled. "We go around getting requests and helping people!"

"It's hard work." Asemu smiled. "But it's fun."

"I guess I could…" Zeheart said.

"Alright!" Muginami smiled.

"I'll join, too!" Lan showed herself to the group.

"Lan?" Madoka was surprised by her sudden appearance.

"I'll transfer into your school and join the Jersey Club!" She blushed and she grabbed Zeheart's arm. "I want to be with Zeheart!"

"Lan…" Zeheart looked at her.

"Then it's decided!" Madoka smiled. " Lan, Muginami and Zeheart will be part of the Jersey club!" She yelled out excitedly. "Success!" She moved her finger around in the air in a ring motion.

"Good for you, Madoka." Asemu smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Zeheart went to meet with Dole in a secret location.

"I've detected abnormal readings from the Pharos base." Dole said.

"What readings?" Zeheart asked curiously.

"The Vox particle readings seem to have increased." Dole replied. "You know what that means…"

"Vox Ignis has a pilot now…just as Lord Ezelcant predicted." Zeheart said.

"I've noticed that Princess Laffinty has taken an unusual liking to you." Dole asked. "Will this cause any complications?"

"I'll use them to my advantage and capture Vox Rympha." Zeheart replied coldly. "For Eden…"

"Observe the new transfer student." Dole said. "Her sudden appearance may have something to do with Vox Ignis."

"Understood." Zeheart saluted.

"Until next time." Dole cut off the transmission.

"The Jersey club, huh?" Zeheart smiled. "I'm glad Lan's joining." As soon as he finished thinking, he was shocked at where his train of thought lead. "I'm doing this for Project Eden!" He said to himself. "I didn't come here to form bonds..."

* * *

Around the same time, Asemu was at the hangar of the Pharos base. looking at the Gundam AGE-1

"Father entrusted this Gundam to me." Asemu looked at the Gundam. "I'll protect everyone I love."

"That's a good looking Mobile Suit." Lan approached Asemu.

"My father used it to fight the Vagan. Asemu smiled. "Now I'll do the same thing."

"The Gundam's appeared in many legends on my planet." Lan said. "It is said that the Gundam will be the savior during humanity's darkest hour."

"Did you just say your planet?" Asemu looked at Lan with a confused expression.

"Yes, I'm from Le Garite." Lan replied. "I'm an alien."

"Dad told me about that planet." Asemu smiled. "He's suspicious that some planets are backing up the Vagan."

"The Vagans attacked most of Polyhedron's planets." Lan looked down sadly.

"So." Asemu said in a determined tone. "Let's work together to stop them!"

"Right." Lan smiled. "Let's protect the ones we love."

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the wait! I've been busy with some other stories and I've been preparing the groundwork for my Gundam AGE/IS crossover! Muginami makes her appearance and Dole is a teacher who seems to dislike the Earther educational system!Nad we now know that the Vagan have been attacking planets all over Polyhedron. Next chapter will have much more action and after that, a Christmas special!

Now to answer my reviewers,

Nivek Beldo

Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry; Next chapter will clear everything up!

CG-3m1y4

Thanks! For reading and reviewing! I hope you liked this update and expect more action on the next one!


End file.
